Dreaming of Adonis: Figment Of My Imagination
by Coolfire30
Summary: A steamy midnight dream full of pure carnal desire, and lust. Edging between pain and pleasure. (Part of a series called 'Dreaming of Adonis')


**Figment of My Imagination**

 **Pairing: Edward Cullen X Kagome**

 **A/N: I'll put this as completed first but...If people want me to continue then I will. I purposely left it open-ended for that reason alone...Oh! and the writing is quite vulgar...way more explicit than my normal lemons/smut. I just wanted to try it out and see what you all think of this writing style.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha, they belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

"How did it start?" Kim, my therapist asks.

I stare off into space, looking out the window. It's cloudy today. Dark and gloomy. Just like my mood.

"Kagome," Kim says softly to get my attention.

I turn my attention to her, but I am not looking at her. I am looking at him, Edward. Tall and beautiful, so surreal.

"How did it start?" she asks again.

"It was one day when I was home alone. Dancing to the music from my cell phone. I felt someone staring at me, so I stopped and looked around. Saw no one, but I knew someone was there because I could feel it."

He smiles at me lovingly, remembering that day with me.

I close my eyes, not wanting to stare at him.

"And then?"

"It went on like that for a while," I say.

"How long?"

"Maybe a week or two," I say.

"What else happened that made you realize it?"

I open my eyes. Edward isn't where he was anymore. I look around the room and see him standing at the window, looking out, as I had before.

"Kagome," Kim says, signaling for me to continue.

"My music came on by itself whenever I was alone."

"How do you know it wasn't just a virus?"

He turns around and looks at me, then at Kim.

"I just know."

"How?" she asks.

"I could feel his presence. It was stronger that day."

He smiles, remembering just exactly what day I am referring to.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I turned the music off. I was going to walk out of my room, but he turned it back on."

"And?" she urges.

"There was this whisper..." I say, quietly. "He said, 'dance for me, like you had before,' and as crazy as it seems, I wanted to listen. So I closed my door and as if my body was possessed, I started dancing. I danced like I never had before. The more I danced, the more he became visible to me."

"What else?"

"When the song was over, he walked toward me. Smiling. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen..."

He comes over to me and touches my hand. I close my eyes and sigh.

"Were you not scared?"

"Of course I was, but I was also mesmerized by his beauty..."

"Did he say anything else to you?"

"He said he loves me and that I am his."

"But he isn't real, Kagome," Kim says.

I stay quiet. This is my third time telling her about this first meeting. Each time, she would tell me that he is just a figment of my imagination.

"I know," I say, tired of the same conversation we have each time we meet.

"Everything he says, it is what you want someone else to say to you. Remember that."

"I will."

"Have you done what I asked you to do since the last time we met?"

She told me to make friends, find a boy that I like and get acquainted with him. I never did.

Edward didn't want me to.

"Yes," I lie.

He stares at me, concerned, then stares at her, angry that she told me to do it.

"You're a beautiful girl, Kagome. Any guy will want you. You don't have to think that you're not beautiful enough to find someone."

She thinks that I made an imaginary guy because I am self-conscious because I think I am not beautiful enough.

"I know," I say.

The bell rings, signaling the end of our meeting. I get up and gather my stuff.

"Call me if you need anything," Kim says, softly.

"I will."

I walk out of the building to my car.

"She is naive," he says, smiling.

I don't comment on it.

"Why do you need to go see her anyways? Do you really not believe that I am real?"

"I don't know..." I say quietly.

"Baby, I am as real as you are real. You feel my touch, you see me, and you can hear me. Is that not real enough?" he asks, holding my hand.

"No, because I am the only one who sees you, who can feel your touch, and who can hear you."

"How can I prove to you that I am real?"

"I don't know."

The ride home is quiet. When I park my car, he vanishes. I look up at my bedroom window and see him staring out at me.

I sigh, walking into the house and up the stairs to my room. I take off my coat and throw it on the ground. I shed all my heavy clothes off until I am only in my underwear and tank top before I climb into my bed, under the covers.

He appears next to me, tracing little circles on my stomach.

"I am real, Kagome," he says. "I can prove it."

I stare up at the ceiling, unable to think properly.

He pulls my chin towards him and kisses me.

"You can feel my kiss," he says onto my lips.

He kisses down to my neck and back up to my ear and sucks on my earlobe. I shudder in pleasure as his cold breath hits my ear. His hands trail down to my panties and sticks his hand inside, cupping my pussy with his hand.

"You can feel my hand on your pussy," Edward states, staring me in the eye. "And you can feel this," he says, sticking two fingers into my hole and slowly starts to finger fuck me.

I moan and push my hips up towards his hand.

"Am I still not real?" he asks.

"Yes," I moan.

He sucks on my nipples through my tank top, making them hard and wet.

"If I am not real, how can you feel this pleasure?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say, lost in the pleasure that he is giving me.

"I want to fuck you, Kagome," he says. "I have waited too long. And I think now, is the perfect time."

Without another word, Edward enters me, stretching me open with his unbelievably thick cock. He pushes in one hard thrust, making me cry out. He groans and his facial expression changes.

His look is more sinister. His hair color seems to change to black, replacing his copper hair, his pupils change from a topaz gold to a dark red, covering his irises as well.

"You belong to me now, Kagome. We are connected. The only way to seal our connection now is for me to cum inside of you."

My fear chokes me. I fight to get away, but he holds tight.

"My darling, there is nothing to fear," I hear him say in my head.

"What are you doing to me?!" I scream out, suddenly terrified that I can hear him talk in my head.

He holds my face still and kisses me. I fight to get away but soon, I am kissing him back.

Edward begins to move his hips, thrusting into me. I groan at the pain of being split open, but he continues on, kissing me and soon, the pain disappears, replaced with pleasure.

I push my hips to meet his thrusts, begging and moaning, wanting so much more. He complies and slams into me harder, with inhuman speed. I cum hard on his cock, squeezing his thick cock inside of me.

"Oh yes!" Edward exclaims, ecstatic with the immense pleasure I am giving him.

"Oh, you're so fucking tight, my pretty little Kagome. I am going to ruin your sweet little cunt. Yes, and then I am going to fuck your ass too. Do you want that? Hm?"

I moan my response, so horny and turned on.

"Fuck me, Edward! Make me yours. Give me pleasure. Give me happiness!" I yell out as he increases his speed again.

I scream and moan, not caring whether anyone can hear me.

"Yes! Oh, fuck! Edward! Fuck me harder! Oh god! Ughhh!"

I cum again. I scream and throw my head back against the pillow. The pleasure fills my entire body, taking me to another world.

Edward continues to fuck me, never stopping. He licks me everywhere he can. My face, my lips, my ear, my neck, my breasts. He licks me everywhere as he fucks me, increasing the pleasure he gives me even more.

"Ready to be mine, Kagome? Are you ready?"

"Cum," I beg. "Make me yours. I'll do anything you want. Just cum. Cum, Edward."

He thrusts into me harder and harder, hurting me but also giving me so much pleasure that I can hardly distinguish the two. It felt as if it was- I was on the edge of pain and pleasure, tiptoeing the sharp edge of a knife. He does one final thrust and spills his seed into me.

His teeth come down onto my neck, sinking them in before sucking my blood. I scream as a shot of indescribable pleasure shoots through my body, throwing my senses into a frenzy.

~OwO~

I am awakened, shivering against the covers of my bed. My eyes now wide open, my body stiff and rigid from the disturbing dream. My breath shallow and tense, my hands shaking from the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"It's been years since I've had that dream...since I've thought about him," she whispers.

She remembers every detail so clearly, so vividly that she can't shake off the feeling being utterly violated. This particular memory of hers was buried deep-deep down in her subconscious, under lock and key that only she and Sesshoumaru should know.

So how?

Why now?


End file.
